


Distaster in Nibelheim

by Camteen17



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clack, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camteen17/pseuds/Camteen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack, and Cloud decide to go back and visit Nibelheim for a vacation, courtesy of Zack. But when a blizzard strikes the small village, it reduces the visibility to almost nonexistent. Cloud was out buying things when the unexpected storm hit, and Zack starts worrying.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot, sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distaster in Nibelheim

"Would Cloud Strife please come to the director Lazard's office"

I groaned as I grabbed my things. I was in the middle of materia training, and I get called into the director's office. This can only mean one thing, I am being released from the training program.

My name is, as you may have guessed, Cloud Strife. I have a simple dream, and that is to finally become a part of SOLDIER. But I have always been a little behind when it came to training. I knew everything in the books, but combat wise, I wasn't so hot.

I took my time getting there, and I flet a wave of unease as I entered the room. I saw the world famous hero, Sephiroth, and he looked so serious. But then, another man quickly grabbed my attention. His jet black hair, and beautiful mako infused eyes, were perfect. He looked well built and was overall very good looking.

"Strife, You work hard here, right?" Lazard said not turning his chair to look at me.

"Me.....? I..... I guess so" I shrugged.

"Good. We have decided to reward you with a month's vacation, for being as dedicated as you are"

"Really!? Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, but on one condition. You take either Zack or Sephiroth with you, for..... protective purposes" Lazard finished.

"Okay.......ummm...... Zack, wanna go on vacation?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so fun!" Zack said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. You will leave late this afternoon. That is all, return to your classes Mr. Strife" Lazard said waving me off with one hand.

I walked out of the office, but was accompanied by Zack. He was drop dead gorgeous. But he is SOLDIER 1st class, what would he want with a simple infantryman like me?

I can't have a crush on Zack. It would never work, he's away almost all the time, and I have to train to pass the entrance exams. I can't help that his eyes are gorgeous, and he has a great personality.

"Where do you want to go?" Zack asked me

"Home I guess" I said unsure.

"Where is 'home'?" he asked chuckling.

"Nibelheim" I answered shortly.

"Cool! A mountain boy. We can't drive all the way there, you know" Zack said cracking a smile.

"I know. But I also know those mountains like the back of my hand. We can get there no problem" I reassured with a grin.

We continued making small talk, and I found out that Zack was from a small village too. Gongaga I think it was called. I got back to my class, and then the final alarm rang, so I had to leave again. 

I went back to the room that I shared with 3 other cadets, and started packing. I threw in 9 pairs of boxers, 5 spare uniforms, an extra set of boots, money, and some candy. I have a problem with my sugar levels, Hypoglycemia, so I have to keep them in check. I know clothing may seem short, but we do have places to wash clothes in Nibelheim.

"There he is, Cloud, the big man" one of my room mates joked.

"Very funny Alex" I said unamused.

"Can you do one thing for us?" Aex asked pointing to the other two as well as himself.

"Depends. What is it?" I asked.

"Find out if Zack is good in bed" He said with a devious smile.

"What!?" I almost shouted.

"I may have saw some of his file when Sephiroth slipped on the newly waxed floor and papers went everywhere. It said his sexuality was unknown. So, if anyone is irresistible enough to come out to, it's you" Alex said explaining his request.

"I don't know. I won't force him, but I'll see what I can do" I said leaving my room.

I walked toward the SOLDIER floor of the building, since that is usually where we meet before setting out on a mission. Zack showed up also with a suitcase about to overflow. But I couldn't keep what Alex said out of my head.

Sexuality is unknown. I thought it was mandatory for all 1st Classes to have their Sexuality marked. I thought.

"C'mon Cloud. Take me to your home" Zack said with a goofy smile.

"Yes sir!" I said leading him out of the ShinRa building and into a car. 

The car was for our use, Lazard reserved it for us. I don't know why I was getting vacation time, when I haven't done anything spectacular.

"So Cloud, tell me about yourself" Zack said leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Well, I am a loner, a bookworm, and I am diseased" I said flatly.

"Is it contagious or deadly?" he asked worried.

"It isn't contagious, and it's only deadly if it gets bad enough" I said routinely.

Everyone always asked those questions. I learned to just say what they needed to hear, instead of becomming a pamphlet from health class.

"Good. We won't let it get that bad" Zack said with a smile.

It was hours before we reached the mountain which held my hometown within it. I started to ascend it and Zack cranked up the heat. Apparently, all the mako energy was no match for Mt. Nibel.

We pulled up to the Inn, and he hopped out. I went around tthe back to park the van. I grabbed both of our suitcases and headed toward the main entrance. As soon as I walked into the lobby, I had a keycard shoved in my face.

"We're on the second floor, c'mon" Zack said as he fled up the stairs.

I followed and found our room. Zack had already claimed the bed, and half of the dresser. This vacation could be either the best or the worst. I had a feeling it was leaning toward the latter.

"Hey Cloud, ever play Headbands?" Zack asked with a smile.

"No, I can't say I have" I replied

How in the heck is a fashion accessory for girls, also a game? I will never understand game makers.


End file.
